


【授权翻译】两个男人的故事 by Jean Genie

by mogana



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Other, Pinto, Wordplay as foreplay, the nature of Chris Pine and Zachary Quinto's relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogana/pseuds/mogana
Summary: 一篇基于一些现实现象臆想的Chris Pine和Zachary Quinto现实中关系的文章





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Story of Two Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266790) by [Jean Genie (Su_Abeille)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Abeille/pseuds/Jean%20Genie). 



作者郑重声明：本文不是Crhis Pine和Zachary Quinto的现实。本文所叙述的每一件事情都只是作者的臆测。我完全不认识他们，也不认识任何和他们亲近的人。我所陈述的一切都是我自己的想法，既不是事实，也不是真相。我不断重复“我认为”和我相信“，以提醒各位这只是我自己的观点，而不是客观事实。这只是一次写作练习，用来帮助发展我所虚构人物的背景，动机和环境，而不是真实的他们。我绝对没有故意想要诽谤或污蔑现实中的两位。虽然我提到的事情看上去可能不够正面，但是我绝对没有贬损两位人格的意图。我还必须要指出虽然我认可本文中粉丝群体的行为，但是这些和绝大多数人比起来还是异类。我必须申明，对本文所引用到的特殊粉丝群体之外的大多数人，绝无冒犯之意。

作者的话:

首先，是的，我疯了，为我不认识的两个人写了这么多。读这篇文章的你们也是差不多疯了，但是放心，你们的疯狂在这里是完全被接受的。我先自我介绍一下，我对ChrisPine和ZacharyQuinto所涉及的很多领域都有所了解，而这正是为什么我觉得他们如此的迷人。我研究过心理学、同志文化、性别角色、粉丝文化和电影工业。这篇文章里我会根据我的知识和经验提到我的一些特别的想法是来自哪里。我以前在写过的低俗怪谈（Penny Dreadful）的系列[The Lovers](http://archiveofourown.org/series/351620)的结束谈到过粉丝对个人和社区的重要性。[这是](https://broadly.vice.com/en_us/article/burning-the-empress-card-when-my-parents-tried-to-exorcise-my-gay-demons)我在一月份的时候为Vice写的一篇文章。我还写过两篇pinto的文章，一篇是[Whatcha Gonna Do About It?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7856167)另一篇是[Free Falling](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7808779)。我的[tumblr](http://homicidalbrunette.tumblr.com/)。感谢[itreallyisthelittlethings](http://itreallyisthelittlethings.tumblr.com/)和[semperama](http://semperama.tumblr.com/)f在我写这篇妖文时候给我的大力支持。

**这是我为这篇文章创建的tumblr： **[thestoryoftwomen](http://thestoryoftwomen.tumblr.com/)，我在本文所谈及的一些引用会在这里给出。确保去点击各个tag，因为他们会指向这里提到的一切。****

**_______**

这是两个男人如何相识的故事。我是这个故事的作者，这个故事本质上来说完全是虚构的。

因为我在同志社区的经验最丰富，所以我先从Zach开始说起。我是个蕾丝边，但是从来不混女同志社区，基本上我整个生活都是和男同志们混在一起的。如果你同意的话，可以认为我就是男同志社区的Jane Goodall（译注：知名动物学家）。我精通不同时代的男同志的内心世界，他们的心态，以及他们的态度。艾滋病危机时代的人和90年代那代人以及现在这代在美国同志婚姻合法化前后社会对LGBTQ态度有了很大转变的人之间有很大区别。

我想先声明一点，同人小说里对男同志的描述和现实生活中的他们是有区别的。所有的男同人小说都是由女人写就的。这让我们可以深入他们内心，拥有他们的特权，不需要羞愧于他们的性欲，毫无障碍的探索他们的整个世界。在男同人小说里经常出现的角色只是出现在异性小说里的角色的一个简单的映射。同人里强攻和弱受的概念就是不露声色，隐忍，神秘的男人和根据本能和感受来行动的女人的另一个版本，就像大多数文学作品里的男性和女性角色的一个长期的比喻。这来源于父系社会，需要让女人看上去歇斯底里，不能像男人一样足够理性的处理重要的事，比如自己为自己做主，这也让女人相信他们需要一个男人来告诉她们应该做什么，因为只有他能照顾她们。（这也是我背景里女权主义的由来，因为显然这是完完全全毫无道理的）

作者们在男同人小说里颠覆这一点的方式很明智。比如说这篇，或者其他过度罗曼蒂克的–强制婚姻、强暴、伤害/安慰、强势方的缺乏沟通、强制爱–而让两个男人来展示这些是女权主义的行为。我不想说这看上去像是在诋毁男同志。不过我在这里是想要说出男同志社区里存在的事实背景和历史影响。这些区别很重要。

Zach，只比我大一岁，刚好在我最了解的男同志的年龄群。他们分布在艾滋危机那代人和90年代公众开始出柜这代人之间。这类男同志因为在这两个时代之间而会显露出有趣的矛盾性。他们中的很多人，即使是现在，仍然会有一种内在的自我贬低，一种从他们80年代作为一个小男孩被叫做“玻璃”这个带有羞辱性的称号开始就有的羞愧。然后这群人就到了一个出柜是一种政治声明的时代，你必须要去保卫它，甚至你要去冒险，你的家庭能不能接受，会不会受到身体上的暴力袭击（很悲哀，有些事现在仍然如此）。

这群男人成长于一个男同志社区还是基于性交的时代，当然并不是说现代的男同社区不再基于性交和力量（只要去Grindr或者Scruff这类软件看个五分钟你就能明白我在说什么。）。在90年代，男同志基本上不可能考虑和别人结婚甚至是养育子女，当然他们也并不想要这样。那时候同志社区基本上还是基于。打破心理学家将同性恋标识成一种不正常的迷恋行为这一点耗费了漫长的时光。同志们对性的迷恋导致的可以适用于异性恋和情侣的规则也完全被无视了。[这里](http://thestoryoftwomen.tumblr.com/post/151083661840/to-be-queer-is-to-find-oneself-to-be-literally)完美解释了这后面隐藏的动机- 做基佬就是会被区别看待，这是一种常态。这构建了一个这样的空间，在这个空间里不许要遵循谦逊，忠诚或者社会的态度：不应该滥交、性交是肮脏的只是为了完成任务的、以及你应该积极寻求一个伴侣。曾经（现在依然）的重点在于和爱无关的不用感到羞愧的性。个人来说这就是为什么我喜欢和男同志们待在一起，因为和他们在一起的时候社会给女人的禁锢尤其是在性方面的禁锢是完全不会被讨论的，他们总是在讨论他们想要什么并且追求他们。

专一、情感关系、追寻伴侣这些事情不是这些1990年之前出生的男同志的目标，而且实际上现在也经常不是。在这个聚焦在性上的社区，情感亲密关系是怎么定义或者说什么是爱，是一个复杂而令人费解的话题。因为这不是一些男同志追求的，甚至他们都不相信他们可以做到这个。大多数时候爱、亲密关系和链接这些概念和性基本没什么关系，或者说在某些情况下，基本上是因为两个没有性的男人之间才会发展出来的。这就是为什么同志社区是如此的强大，因为他们更依赖周围自己爱着的朋友，远超过任何伴侣。

爱的一系列概念，我相信，对类似Zachary Quinto这样的人和他对待周围的人的方式有最大的影响。我觉得他就是那种内心压抑着长大的男同志，经常觉得自己是异类，有某种程度的缺陷。因为同性恋被看做是柔弱的，经常会有一种更过分的观点认为他们是缺乏力量和男子气概的。这种区别让他们软弱，这种软弱让他们被从人群中淘汰，被作弄，被批判，经常让他们和同龄人相比自己毫无价值。

作为在天主教教堂长大的孩子，你能想象得到Zach成长过程中要承受多少谴责和耻辱感，在天主教，同性恋和恋童癖同罪。在这两种情况里，性欲望都是耻辱之源，对其他男人不正常的情感亲密关系的追求被视作是一种弱点。我认为因为这个，他在很年轻的时候就被灌输了一种很明显的自我价值缺乏，一种耻辱感，并且因为他没有办法像别人一样，没有办法让人们喜欢他，他在很早的时候就受到了伤害。我觉得这就是剧院对他有吸引力的原因，就像其他很多同性恋者做的。艺术是LBGTQ们可以表现的方式，不用担心太出格，可以自由的表现他们想要表达的部分而不用担心别人质问他们的动机。我开始参与艺术就是因为它是一个我可以表达内心骚乱的地方，这种骚乱是因为我内在的需求和大多数情况下需要适应周围人的需求产生的冲突导致的。

我认为这就是Zach在说他和Chris有类似的背景的时候想要表达的意思，因为不管从那个层面来说来说他们其实并没有（作者没有找到Zach说这段话的来源，有知道的烦请提供）。像[这篇文章](http://thestoryoftwomen.tumblr.com/post/150762806365/totallykirk-i-will-never-get-over-this)说的，他们其实是被以完全不同的方式抚养并且成长为现在的样子的。一个在匹兹堡的实业小镇长大的男孩和一个在洛杉矶虚假世界长大的男孩，没有太多共同点，除了表演，表演是他们可以成为其他人的地方，这肯定就是把他们链接起来的地方。

一个成功的演员最重要的特质就是能给人留下深刻印象的能力。虽然长得漂亮和/或领袖气质是你能站出来被记住的关键，但是在许多方面，诱惑人的能力（更重要）。当你开始的时候，你只是千万人中的一个，你需要有一些能让人记住你的地方。我相信Zach第一次到好莱坞的时候就察觉到了这点。他曾经提过他一开始就认识了很多人，他知道交际广泛很重要，记住有才华的并会有所成的人很重要，让这些有才华的人记住他也一样重要。你可以看到他现在还这么做，结交记者、演员、作家、导演。这是一个经过研究的动作，背后有一整个谋划。他使用他最优秀的技能-他的聪明才智，他优雅的社交能力，他的议题，他对自身意识的不断声明和他是怎么被感知的。这些，我认为，是他经过了作为同性恋的糟糕的童年和少年时期以及做演员训练的磨炼之后所获得的生存技能。扮演这样一个完整的角色，它可以让你周围人认为你就是那样的人。整个电影工业都是关于创造一个让人相信的世界，关于在演员和全体职员之间达成一致意见，让观众觉得他们假装的太好了几乎在某种意义上已经是真实的。

这也就是为什么这么多内在比较脆弱隐藏低自我价值的人被吸引到电影行业。我家族有很多成员曾经或者现在还工作在电影行业，从演员到技师到导演。这是一个混乱的行业，整体来说，有点误导人。这里有从来不会被公开承认的持续性的竞争。这个行业的工作关系总是既紧张又艰难，主要因为人们感觉到被其他人的天分所威胁。需要指出的是，被记住，很多时候是来源于一种被认可的需求。当你成为一个名人，很容易就会对成名上瘾。当你周围持续有人告诉你你有多棒，他们有多爱你，你有多美好，你多么有天分，虽然你们从没见过但是他们还是能感觉到和你有关联，这就像毒品。无论这种毒品什么时候开始消失，大多数情况下他们会消失，那时候演员们就开始感觉失落，感觉被抛弃，感觉自己毫无价值。这经常会导致非常悲惨的情况。

就像Chris经常声明的那样，他，就像Zach，整个成长过程中只能感受到被作弄被嘲笑，这影响了他的自我形象。我认为Chris的童年和少年都因为他的长相而受到鄙视，因为[他的糟糕的皮肤和他的社交恐惧症](http://www.elle.com/culture/celebrities/interviews/a37331/cherchez-la-femme-chris-pine/)让他和Zach一样被灌输了同样的羞耻和自我厌恶。成长在洛杉矶这样的城市，有一对演员父母，会有太多的压力，不仅仅要长得好，而且要有魅力。作为一个有粉刺，几乎没有社交技能的蠢笨小孩，他爸爸每周都上电视，有吸引力又闪闪发亮，我觉得这让他经常被作弄并且基本被女孩们忽略。转型成一个如此有吸引力的王子，我相信这是Chris内在的一个最强劲的驱动力。他内心似乎有一场战争，觉得他这么轻易得到的名声和魅力会也很轻易的失去。

我想，像他现在这么出名，源源不断的认可既是祝福也是诅咒。从一个没有朋友不断告诉他他有多棒的满脸痘痘的年轻人走到现在，他心理上一定非常疲惫，这种低心理价值现在持续被外面人的认可所填满。在成瘾方面，这很像在一个被虐待的环境里使用药物来麻痹疼痛的人，让他们战无不胜（我也有上瘾背景，所以这也是我熟悉的）。Zach来自一个时代，这个时代你的身体吸引力决定了你的价值，而你床伴的身体吸引力也是一个地位的象征。这从任何层面来说也是Chris作为异性恋男人所面对的真相。

让我们看看他干的这些言不由衷的行为吧。只和拥有在刻板印象中直男会喜欢的美貌和性吸引力的女人上床，她们在社会上类似于一种Chris的“看我干了谁”的勋章，这（和她们上床）是他向世界展示自己的方式，但是更多的是他自我怀疑自己是否是别人会渴求的人的一种体现。对待女人“一个接着一个”的态度，不给承诺，不考虑心智匹配度，或者完全不考虑和这些女人有任何情感上的联系，这些对我来说看上去像是一种自我保护。我认为他相信如果这些女人真正的开始了解他，他们会发现他就是那个蠢笨的雀斑书呆子，从小就被告知他和围绕着他的电影社区和产业格格不入。

我想最终他的这些关系都走向失败，主要是因为和那些女人约会的不是他的真实自我（我就把这些当成是约会）。我认为他一开始的时候假装自己是个好男人，浪漫的，细心又温柔的，然后慢慢的，一旦她们想要和他开展一段真正的亲密关系，他立刻就失去了兴趣。我相信他认为自己永远也不可能尊重任何一位想和他在一起的女人。他的演员训练给他带来了自我伤害和低自我价值，也带来了假装成其他人的能力，他做得太好了以至于别人相信这就是他，我觉得这和Zach做的很像。我认为内在的挣扎体现在不同的破坏性的行为上，比如去年Chris的酒驾，以及过去的某些种类的物质滥用问题。（这完全都是我的臆测，不是事实。我不是说这是真的，也不是说我判断出它是这样。药物滥用问题在这个工业中比普罗大众所能想象到的更严重，所以他很容易就会陷入）

我认为Zach也在经历同样的脱节（译注：disconnect），只不过是通过同性恋社区特有的方式。 看着他从一个尴尬的书呆子形象转变到一个年轻的不确定的演员形象再到一个被同志社区认为是非常有吸引力的出柜了的同志形象 ，这是很有趣的，因为没有办法找到一个合适的词汇来形容他，同志社区叫他 老爹（译注：daddy）。老爹的角色实际上可以追溯到社会上有组织的同性恋的起源，在古希腊，年长的男人会成为年轻男人的“导师”。这种角色主要是一种权力平衡，年长者用他的钱权为年轻人提供一个避风港，年轻人则通常被认为是一种勋章，越漂亮浮华越好，现在通常称呼他们为小鲜肉（译注：twink）。 由于Zach现在的长相以及因为工作和赚的钱带来的自信感，他很慷慨。这是一种在这个特定位置的年长的同性恋男人非常独有的平静，和其他形式的上位者有各个方面的不同。 就像Crhis在直人社区里和标志性美女约会一样，Zach也在和一个年轻貌美的小鲜肉约会，给他拍照，带他去各种场合，把他装饰在他家豪华的顶层公寓里。这不是一个让人羞耻的关系，对男同志社区来说也并不负面。它实际上是一种很开放的关系，每一方都能认识到自己的角色是什么。通常来说，在这些关系里，年长者的智慧和经验与年轻者的年轻和生命力达成了一种动态平衡。它很少会是一种心智、背景或经验匹配的的伴侣关系。 能照顾年轻者的能力让年长者看起来像是他们在帮助他们，事实上，确实是这样。而且，我想，读这篇文章的人会关心的是，这些关系，同志关系，真的，就整体而言，通常是开放式的。甚至就算是[在宣誓过专一的同志关系里，也有统计说有百分之五十的人会](http://www.nytimes.com/2010/01/29/us/29sfmetro.html)出轨。实际上出轨是很容易被接受的，它并不会影响或者妨碍他们的关系，事实上，有些情侣会在对方面前和其他人出轨。

所以这两位先生有觉得匮乏的背景，真正的他们被嘲笑和/或羞辱过，然后他们找到了一个可以假装成别人的职业作为避风港。 我相信这使得他们变成了情感上非常谨慎的人，两个人都很注重保护自我因为他们相信真正的他们既虚弱又贫乏。他们两人面向公众时都戴着这样的面具：一个在最看重外表和魅力的工业里被赞美和认可的自信男人。 我想他们两都惧怕和被视作一个浪漫情侣的人开展真正的情感联系，但是他们还是绝望的想要这个，因为像这样活着，这样的低自我价值，太孤独了。 我相信他们已经从孤独的男孩成长为了靠周围人的认可活着的孤独男人，周围人持续不断的说着他们有多棒周围人有多想要他们以及多爱他们，但是他们并没有真正相信或者信任这个的能力。

让我们来看看这两个男人，看看他们俩之间怎么样，他们对对方来说是谁。 我相信Zach和Chris对他们各自来说，就是一个和真实的自己一样的人，无论好的坏的，他们是互补的，心智相当的并能互相挑战的，不会嫉妒对方作为演员（或者音乐家）的才华的，羡慕对方擅长做的，都有学习的动力，做的更好的动力，完全体验生活所能给予他们的最奇怪扭曲事件的动力。我认为他们从对方身上看到了那个被遗弃的男孩，被同龄人的拒绝和周围成年世界的谴责深深的伤害着，他们知道对方能完完全全的了解那种感觉是什么。 我认为这两个成长为寂寞男人的寂寞男孩找到了能准确理解真实自己的人，而且他们甚至或者说是为此而彼此相爱。我认为这就是为什么他们只和模特和小鲜肉产生关系，因为他们之间有如此巨大的情感和心智上的亲密关系，不需要从人生中的其他地方再获取了。

他们的关系开始于为了聚在一起制作和发布一部电影的那两年，那时候他们相对来说还只是无名小卒，所以可以公开的生活着。他们通过扮演和真实的他们很相似的两个角色进入了对方的生活，这两个角色是电影中最浪漫的男性关系之一，Chris和Zach在真实生活中实在太像Kirk和Spock了，这让他们很容易就[陷入了浪漫关系](http://thestoryoftwomen.tumblr.com/post/150762841630/hyukielight-that-bond-is-just-so-lovely-its)。我认为正是因为这种安全区域让他们慢慢的向对方打开心门，然后发现他们很合适。我认为他们早期经常在一起的原因，就是因为那是他们从来没有经历过的事，那是可以在对方面前完全做自己的人，那是他们可以爱上并信任而且被爱上并信任的人。我相信他们俩都没有真正拥有过那些，甚至是在他们的家族里也没有。当你被这样的低自我价值感觉所孤立的时候，找到这样一个人简直就是暴风雨中的生命线。知道有这样的人存在是一种救赎，你会倾向于去抓紧他，因为你会害怕你也许永远也不会再遇到这样一个人了。最后在你孤独的人生中第一次有人站在了一起，那太美妙了。

一开始我认为，Zach，他的不够男子汉，同志社区对有吸引力的男人的重视和他的自己对美丽男子的欣赏，他的让自己脱颖而出，他的作为一个交际者的才华和技能，他的对敏感内心的保护，这些对Chris都有非常强的吸引力。我觉得在这么多方面，Chris对Zach来说就是最终那个可以让他觉得有可能心灵相通的人，他从来没有和别人有过这种感觉。这些不同的他和Chris怎么相遇的[故事](http://pintoinlove.tumblr.com/origins)，我想一开始在洛杉矶的一片海中Zach看到的是一个叫Chris的金发直男演员，有一身肌肉和一张漂亮的脸蛋，觉得他“[只是另一个金发花瓶](http://thestoryoftwomen.tumblr.com/post/150762294320/pintoinlove-i-remember-feeling-as-i-got-to)” 。基于Zach明显认为精于表演对一个演员很重要，我认为当他们一起试演的时候他实际认识到Chris是很有天分的，那时候起他对Chris的看法就改变了。

在开始的那些年，我相信Zach看到了一个隐藏着让人难以置信的深度的人。他之前的那些漂亮直男都仅仅类似艺术品，可以去欣赏但不是那么重要，从Chris身上他看到了更复杂的东西。不仅仅是才华，还有脆弱的自我价值和比看上去的更有深度，我相信Zach认识到了Chris身上害羞的一面，那种因为他的外貌而聚焦到他身上的注意所带来的不舒服的感觉。我相信就是这让Zach爱上了Chris，而且带着保护欲。 我想他和Chris在一起的时候能够使用自己与生俱来的角色做上位者，这和他跟别的男人在一起相处时完全不一样。我相信是Chris使得Zach变得温和，允许自己表达出自己通常会保护起来的情感，因此他能够成为另一个他自己都不熟悉的自己，爱着保护着并且为这个可爱的人高兴着。

Chris在Zach身上看到一个被大众遗弃的人，祈求着被爱。曾经也有人有同样天生的脆弱和自我怀疑，觉得自己在日常和职场生活中只是在进行角色扮演。通过对这些共同点的理解，Chris也能够和其他什么人构建一种深入的情感联系。但是再加上电影工业里不太能遇到的天分，以及Chris能让Zach拥有真正的喜悦和感情的能力，Chris找到了真正认可他内在的人。 他找到了一个人，既热爱他被所有人追捧的外表，又能看到那个真正的他是什么样子，并且为此而爱上他。

我相信Zach对于内向者Chris来说是一个避风港，是那个可以在他不得不面对一群人的时候能代替他说话的人，也是那个天赋异禀能用一种Chris从来没有办法做到的方式颠倒众生的人。作为一个不爱交际的人，我能识别出社交恐惧症的一些迹象，没有能力处理来自陌生人的一些侵入式问题，以及和陌生人互动时候明显的走神（他的目光变缓的方式就像他并没有放入全部的注意力-这是焦虑症的自我应对方式） 就像Chris曾经说过的，他和Zach在一起面对公众的时候他可以做回自己而不用强撑着面对，这个事实，就是Zach对他来说是如此重要的原因之一。作为一个内向者，有人能填补你人生的空白，替你进行对话，同时还能不冷落你，在交谈中时时照顾到你，这种人就像是一个礼物，一个让自己喘息的机会。

我相信Chris的内向性和与他周围脱节的程度正是他现在标志性的心不在焉和笨拙和混乱的由来，也是Zach需要照顾他保护他的根源所在。 我想Zach对在公共场合帮助Chris有一种使命感 - 帮他结束句子，应付记者，一起被大量人群包围，一起被公众的眼光审视。 Chris的不得不打开自己而产生的不适，需要Zach作为一个守护者，一个保护者和帮助者，这是他在同志圏学到的。然而不仅仅是社交方面，Chris的心不在焉还带来了众多的派（译注：Pine'ing）他自己的事件，修正他混乱的着装风格，甚至是帮他度过人生中重大的情感事件，这些都是Zach需要照顾他的目地所在，通过发挥Zach在自我意识和注重事物外表方面的优势。

我也觉得Chris同样小小照顾着Zach。在采访中走神的能力，让自己变得混乱并需要别人来照顾他，然后看Zach的反应，这就是Chris的让Zach总是能确定Chris想要他的方式。所有这些Zach在他身上做的大惊小怪的事，我把它当作是Chris提醒自己，有人看到了他的杂乱状况，他的缺点，而且不仅仅是接受了这些，还想要帮助他，照顾他。这也是Chris的能力，能让严以律己的Zach表露出只有同志才能到达的自负的程度，愚蠢又可笑。 我想Chris对逗笑Zach的如此享受部分是因为他从这里获得了自信心，部分是因为通过这个他提醒了Zach自己对他有多重要。在我看来，温柔地引导Chris通过机场和首映和采访等，这其实是Chris为Zach做的事，一方面让Zach通常在公众面前隐藏着的部分显露出来，另一方面让他们即使在别人围观的时候也能连接在一起。事实上，我甚至会说这是Chris想向其他人展示Zach有多贴心，因为他太爱Zach这部分了，他想自豪的让其他人也能略窥一二。

(快速的补充一句，我认为这现在扩散到了整个星际迷航剧组，Chris不能算是他们作为一个团队项目的领导，更多是像一个由大家负责的小狗，他们每个人都照顾他，而且每个人都为他愚蠢的搞怪和可爱的笨拙而宠爱他。 这当然也是Kirk和船员关系的一种映射，虽然也许没有到这么可笑的程度。 而且我只想在这里扔下这句：我认为Simon Pegg实际上为Chris倾倒，Chris知道这个，而且喜欢随便的小小触摸他然后欣赏他红着脸结巴的样子。)

 

现在让我们来关注他们之间和男权毒性（译注：toxic masculinity，没找到翻译，大概是表示世界要求男人有男子气概对男人的一种伤害的意思）主题相关的非常独特非常迷人的亲密关系。为免有人不熟悉这个 - 男权毒性是指一种从男人出生的时候就被社会强行要求要遵守的规则，例如不能有情感，需要无视感情，和另一个男人有物理上或者心灵上的亲密关系是怪诞的或者恶心的（甚至是在父子之间）。 男权毒性的根源是对软弱的恐惧，当然，从这个层面说，同志就是最软弱的男人了。男权伤害在同志文化里有自己的体现 - 表现在年轻同志文化里需要你有男子气概，在类似Grindr之类的app上乱搞需要你既不胖又不娘炮。

这就是对Chris和Zach之间的亲密关系有些人可能会有意见的地方，特别是现在他们两变成了大IP电影里的片酬最高的两个名字。 Zach在出柜前已经为自己找好了后路，他可以退回到剧场做表演，基本上那里同志不仅仅是被接受的，甚至是占主导地位的。Chris情况就完全不一样。他是那种在动作片里满身肌肉口号式的喊着信念和信仰的漂亮男人。现在作为Jack Ryan和DC系列的一部分，他的外部形象非常重要。 我相信Chris Pine他自觉不自觉的打造了现在这个有创造力的、浪漫的、聪明的、有趣的和是好莱坞最漂亮的男人之一的形象，这个形象就是当代动作英雄所需要具备的。这不是什么需要讳言的事，过去几十年里男演员被允许有一些深度和柔情，哪怕只是为了打开女性观众市场。必须为Chris从各个方面对这种男权定义发起的挑战点赞，最明显的不仅仅是表现在他和Zach的关系，更在他如何对公众展示这种关系。

在其他演员的“兄弟情（译注：bromances）” （这他妈的是什么愚蠢的词）里总会有至少一个男人在某种程度上开类似“也许我们是同性恋”的玩笑，不管是为了表明这很可笑，还是为了发散一种也许他们之间有一些超越友情关系的感觉来/或者（我认为）有意的挑逗女性观众。 Chris和Zach从来不这么干。他们俩都从来不，特别是Chris，甚至试图通过开玩笑的方式来展示他们的亲密度。   我同样很欣赏和佩服他一贯拒绝把自己置于动作硬汉的标签下，不吝于表达情感和对有意义的事情发表观点，而且他从来没有在任何方面被他所亲近的这个人是同志这个事实而吓到。他从来没有试图通过取笑Zach是个同志来获得阳刚气概（事实上甚至从来不讨论它，只有在Zach出柜的时候被问到的时候，而且甚至那个时候也没觉得这是个大事）我也很佩服他在说到对自己有性吸引力的人的时候从来不会特别具体申明男女。这些也许都是Chris是双的标志，我不知道，但是我能明确这是他拒绝男权毒性的标志。

最后他还是要站在“男人想成为的女人想干的”的人那条线里。 DC或者派拉蒙花几百万美元以多部电影的交易签下的演员需要遵守很多规定。我没有证据证明Chris遭遇了这些，但是一直都有传闻，说是会有一些包括外表，个人习惯，公众行为以及私人行为要求的合约。 为什么公众听不到大牌进戒毒所，或者行为不端或者和同性恋爱这类丑闻，因为这都和钱有关系。当一张电影海报上的某个演员名字可以在首周给你带来八亿美元的票房，你刚刚签署了一张六百万美元的支票让他来为你制作一部电影，那让这个演员同意某些准则是符合公司利益的，而且当他们没有遵守要求而发生了以上那些事的时候，要么默默的处理掉问题，要么把公众的注意力转移掉（比如说和很多模特约会）。

现在这就是我念念不忘的地方。从男权毒性里脱离的一个重要的结果就是允许男人们保持亲密，身体上和心理上的，而不会被认为是和性有关的，很多女人能够这样做密友而且不会被认为有性关系。对我来说这是一个很怪的空间，因为作为一个同性恋，我一生都在寻找同志潜台词（仅做参考：如果你想要了解电影里同志潜台词的历史，我强烈推荐纪录片[The Celluloid Close](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Celluloid_Closet)t）。 作为一个标准的同志，或者说是同志的某种表现，在小说或者真实生活中看到互相之间很亲密的两个女人的时候我很难不鉴定他们之间会定期做爱。对我来说男人也同样如此，因为我很爱男同志，也爱他们之间的密切联系。

在这里我们必须做一个决定，做一个当我遇到同性亲密友人的时候不断重复做出的决定。 他们是否真的是性意义上的亲密，如果是这样为什么对我很重要，为什么这一定要是真的。对我来说，当我更年轻的时候，我希望这是真的，因为这表示我整个人生中所感觉到的性感浪漫都能来自一个美丽的关系，这个关系能让两个人变得更好。我不能代表直女说话，但是我在想，到能让男人情感开放而且可以互相依赖还有很长的路要走，但是这个主意对这个遍地混蛋的世界很有吸引力。（另外同性性爱很辣）

所以什么是爱？ 它太复杂了，单纯用一个叫“爱”的词根本不足以表达出真正的爱是什么。这种两个男人之间，或者两个女人之间，或者一个男人一个女人之间的情感关系，我把它当成是一种浪漫的友情。有一个人爱你的全部，和你同甘共苦，永远支持你，是你人生中最重要的人，你毫无保留的相信他，而且你也会为他做到这所有的一切--这才叫爱。因为没有性关系，它不会被认为是传统的夫妻关系，但是我相信那种友情，特别是这些，和性关系一样重要，特别是当这种情感关系达到某种浪漫的程度的时候。我想可以这么说，Chris和Zach之间的那种互动，那种情感，那种联系，已经是到达浪漫的级别了。

在我看来他们之间的是两个人类所能达到的最高级别的承诺和亲密关系。这种联系让他们两个人在一起的时候如此赏心悦目。那种互动，那种持续不断的表达和接纳另一个的爱，那种彼此之间的愉悦气氛，如此亲密几乎让人无法直视。就像我们在看一些非常私人和独特的东西，感觉我们不应该有资格来分享它。 这些年他们的关系有了变化，从当初“在操场上遇到了他们最好的朋友然后把所有时间都花在一起疯狂追逐玩耍的小男孩们”，到现在这种长期的密友关系，他们一起经历了太多事情，这么多的改变，失去和成长，既然他们现在已经是不再疯狂的老男人，从另一个截然不同的方式去观察他们之间无声的亲密关系让人非常着迷。他们彼此的生活之间有一种稳定感。他们都知道对方会支持自己，就像另一个人是自己的一个扩展。 他们在这段关系中很安心，相信对方就在那里。开始时的紧张感是一种对被遗弃的恐惧，担心他们的关系太虚无缥缈，可能在任何时间消失，就留下自己单独的一个人。 我不相信他们之间的亲密关系褪色了，我想因为他们生活改变了，他们的关系也随之转变了。 不住在附近表示他们不会每天都陪伴对方，但是如果有任何事情发生，总能测试出他们相互之间的那种亲密度。事实上这么多年这两位工作非常忙的演员不断的总能抽出时间见面，就是他们在对方生活中有多重要的明证。如何在遥远的地方工作的时候还能和配偶保持联系，这是连结了婚的演员都在挣扎着很难做到的事。另外，看看他们互相的学习，学习对方以前怎么处理遇到过的社交上的麻烦和犯过的傻，这表明他们之间互相有多大的帮助。我相信现在他们之间看不到像以前那种明显的标志是因为他们最终放松下来了，对对方会在那里这件事有了安全感。

关于男人之间浪漫友情有一些非常好的例子：Michael Fassbender 和James MacAvoy，Ian Mckellen 和Patrick Stewart，（他们都是小说角色的亲密配对），还有一些漫威加盟演员，例如Sebastian Stan 和Anthony Mackie，或者Robert Downey Jr 和Chris Evans，（他们都扮演了由互相之间关系来定义的角色），还有魔戒剧组，聚集在一起扮演互相之间有公开的爱和为对方而战关系的角色。这也是演员之间经常会发生的事，即使是在电影制作的早期时光，公众还完全不了解这个的时候。这也来自一种只发生在持续合作表演的演员们之间的一种独特的亲密关系。部分的表演是依靠场景里的另一个人。 Chris和Zach之间的关系是非常独特的，不需要用语言沟通，本能的知道对方在哪里，而且知道走钢丝的表演会有两个人，他们是完美的平衡。

尽管如此，性张力任然存在，特别是当这段关系里有一个公开的同志的时候。我显然不能告诉你Zach和Chris之间亲密的程度，但是我能说他们之间有一种性张力，我相信那是来自他们情感的连接和互相之间身体上的吸引力（哪怕Chris不是双）。我想他们可能喝醉过几次，几乎发生了什么，或者可能确实发生了什么，但是因为他们之间的亲近，也因为他们都把性看做是远离爱情的东西，我想那恐惧是他们控制着不建立起性关系的原因。对我来说，这是我爱看他们互动的一个主要点，既亲密又有性张力。

 我想不管他们关系的界限何在，通过这些不同的角度来观察他们都是让人沉醉的，从同志世界，电影工业，小说，父权社会里的女性平权观点，以及男权毒性的影响面。我确实认为有一天他们之间的关系会被披露，这一天什么时候到来取决于这一代星际迷航能持续多久，主要因为粉丝实在太想知道，也因为粉丝，至少是想知道的这部分粉丝，会非常能接受这个。只要来自普通公众的狂热开始消退，它总是会，这就是为什么粉丝对演员如此重要，因为我们总是会爱他们，我们总是会鼓励他们，而且我们总是接受他们。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇我个人观点的阐述报告，仅仅基于我对ChrisPine和ZacharyQuinto所活跃着的不同领域的了解和我在Pinto圈发现的他们采访、事件和时间线的内容，但这都不意味着这是一篇客观事实的报告。任何我阐述的内容，如果和圈里资料贡献者的理解有偏差的地方，都不表示是我对对方的反驳，而只是我个人的一种观点。


End file.
